


Rebuilding

by AnnieNormie



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Frozen 2 (2019) Spoilers, Gen, Kirstof is there but not for long, Minor Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Seriously Frozen 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieNormie/pseuds/AnnieNormie
Summary: Frozen 2 SpoilersElsa, even with the help of the spirits, couldn't save the kingdom. She had to go the Enchanted Forest to help it.Anna, Queen of Arendelle, has to rebuild the kingdom. She doesn't believe she can do it. Elsa, visiting to see how her home is faring, helps her see herself.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 14





	Rebuilding

Anna looked around. Everything was in ruin. It was her fault. She destroyed the dam. She caused all this wreckage in the kingdom. She sat down on a stone that was where the castle once was. Closing her eyes, she remembered the last time she saw her sister.

_Anna was looking out into the ocean. It wasn’t there last week. Staring into the vast body of water she felt the tears swell in her eyes. Elsa was most probably dead. Olaf was dead. Falling to her knees, she let the tears fall silently. She closed her eyes. When everyone gasped, she looked up._

_Elsa was there, on a horse made of water, galloping towards her. Anna wiped her eyes as she stood up and grinned. Her sister was back, the two of them could rebuild their kingdom together. As soon as Elsa made her way to the shore the horse melted into the lake. The two hugged, Anna allowing herself to truly cry._

_“I’m sorry,” Elsa said quietly into the hug. Anna’s sobs were too much, she couldn’t ask Elsa as to why she was sorry. “I’m leaving, you will do a good job as Queen. I’m needed here.”_

Taking a deep breath, Anna stood up. Nobody was around. She quickly wiped the tears that formed before turning to walk towards the town. There were more casualties than she was expecting. Not everybody left that night and not everybody listened and stayed away from the city. 

As she stood where the town centre was, she saw that her fiancé was there, listening to some of the builders talking about their plans to rebuild the city. She gave a sad smile, that should be her looking at the plans while Elsa builds some temporary ice homes that are surprisingly warm inside. 

“Hey,” Anna called, gaining the attention of everyone there. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, it’s alright Your Majesty. I think your people needs some help,” the senior builder said. Anna bit her lip. She knows that she can help, there is always something to do in emergencies like this.

“Alright, if you do need help you know where to find me,” she said as she made her way out of the city. Throughout the walk to where they set camp temporarily, she thought of what her sister would do in this situation. 

When she arrived at the camp, she saw that everyone was crowded in the opposite side. She couldn’t think of any reason they would be there. Making her way there she felt a familiar chill in the air. It couldn’t be Elsa; she was busy in the enchanted forest.

When she made her way to the crowd, they parted for her to get to the centre. Elsa was there.

“Elsa!” she shouted as she made way towards Elsa. As soon as she got there they hugged.

“How are you?” Elsa asked, as soon as they broke the hug. “Is everything going well?”

“I’m fine, and the building plans are almost complete,” Anna said as the two walked towards her tent. They could talk in peace there.

As soon as they were in there Elsa faced Anna. “Be honest with me. How are you?”

“I said I’m fine,” Anna said biting her lip again. Elsa was one of the few people who could see through her.

“When you say that you are hiding something. Please tell me, I want to help you,” Elsa said as she grabbed Anna’s hands. Tears pricked her eyes as she grasped Elsa’s hands tightly.

“I don’t think I’m doing a good job being queen,” Anna said. Elsa moved towards the blankets so they could sit down. “It’s just I want to do more, but nobody wants me to help with the rebuilding. They want me to help here, but when I’m here they expect me to help with the building. I don’t know what to do.”

“They don’t expect you to help with the building Anna. Nobody expects everything from you,” Elsa grabbed Anna’s face. “If I didn’t believe in you, I wouldn’t have bestowed my position to you. They want you to lead them. Be the leader I know you are.”

“That’s easier said then done,” Anna said with a small smile. Elsa pressed her forehead against Anna’s.

“I know. It’s going to be hard, but I believe you can overcome the challenge,” Elsa smiled before brining Anna into a hug. 

The two sat there in silence until Kristof walked into the tent. 

“Am I interrupting your sisterly bonding?” he asked as soon as the tent doors closed. Anna stood up and hugged him. 

“Not really. I’m glad you’re here,” she said as she broke the hug. He looked at her, eyebrows raised.

“Anyways, this was a quick trip to make sure everything is going alright. Bye Kristof. Bye Anna,” Elsa said as she hugged Anna again. 

“See you later,” Anna said.

The next morning Anna woke up earlier than normal. After a quick explanation to the maid who always woke her up as a princess. The maid nodded as Anna told her to tell everyone why she wasn’t there. Quickly getting ready, she made sure to not wake up Kristof. He deserved a morning to sleep in.

As soon as she entered the city, she noticed the builders leaving their tents for breakfast. Walking with purpose she made her way towards the head builder.  
“Your Majesty, what do I owe the honour of your visit today to?” he asked, standing up to bow, his breakfast forgotten.

“After breakfast do you mind showing me your plans for the rebuilding?” Anna asked, sitting down next to him. She grabbed his breakfast so he could sit down.  
“I would be honoured to show you my plans,” he said as he sat down. “If you don’t mind waiting a moment, I can grab the plans right now and we can go over them during breakfast.” 

“I don’t want your breakfast to get cold. We can go over it after breakfast. I don’t mind waiting for you to finish eating,” Anna said standing up. “I’m going to look around the city again. I’ll be back in about half an hour.”

Before the head builder could say anything, Anna was walking towards the market down by the docks. They were hit the worst and still had water puddling throughout. Looking out into the ocean she didn’t feel her usual emotions. There was no feeling of dread. No hatred. No fear. No sadness.

There was only hope to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching the movie, like three hours ago. After watching a few reviews (if supercarlinbrothers hour long video can be counted as one) with this though in my head since I watched the movie stuck in my head, I decided to write it down. It took me about an hour.  
> I'm probably going to edit and/or rewrite this later. I may also add on a few more one-shots to make this a series, but for now this is it.
> 
> Before you ask, no I didn't edit this. I'm sorry about tagging, I suck at it. If I miss a tag, or anything please tell me.
> 
> Also, please tell me your thoughts. On the fanfic preferably, but if you want to talk about the movie I will gladly do that. I will also try to reply to comments. I'm just shy about talking to people.
> 
> P.S. I was wanting to call it something else, but it would have had spoilers in it...


End file.
